The Origin of Blue
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula loves her blue fire and only she knows, why it is burning in this fascinating blue.


**Hello everybody. This is a little idea of mine, why Azula's fire is blue. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this story.**

* * *

**The Origin of Blue**

Azula felt the fire burning in her. She felt her Chi floating through her body and the blood rushing through her veins in excitement. Her breath and her heartbeat were in balance with the fire, which were bursting out of her hands and feet with every punch and kick of her kata. The trainings room was shining it this soothing blue of her flames and it gave her strength to keep up the focus for her movements. It gave Azula the certainty, that things would be fine, again, that she was able to put things right as well. It was the prove for her and for everyone, that this power was also in her and that he cared for her.

She felt the proud smile of her father resting on her, while he observed her movements, scanning her kata for the slightest signs of flaws or weakness and it made her lips curving up a bit, without loosing strength or accuracy. He wouldn't find one, because she wouldn't show one. He had helped her to reach perfection and he had assured, that she stayed perfect and flawless.

He had showed her this fascinating blue, years ago and she had to assure, that this blue shine would always honor him, like it has honored her, first.

Before she had learned to be perfect.

Before she had learned, how much you had to risk for the things, you address as worthy.

Before she had learned to fear her father

_He had burned her arm, because she had been too careless in training. She had cried in pain and fear like the little child she was back at this day and had fled from the trainings place. This was the way, she had bumped into the shocked boy, a slave and a child of the same age, like Azula, who was working at the stables. She remembered his shock and fear, but he hadn't wasted a second and had helped her. He had showed her this fascinating blue, when he had bent the water out of a jar around her arm and healed the burnings, perfectly He had smiled so warm at her and had soothed her, while this wonderful blue had glowed around her arm and had healed her wounds with a cold tickle. He had left her alone, before the guards found her._

She felt the flames burning and dancing at her will, within this powerful color. Ozai's face was a mask, painted in lifeless colors, caused by a light, which was pure burning life at all.

_She remembered his anger and his surprise, as he had recognized her healed arm. She had lied, that she had been in lucky, that the fire hadn't hurt her and she would never forget the hate and anger in the eyes of her father, but he had smiled at her and agreed, that she truly must have been born, lucky._

_She was more focused and more careful from this day on and her father had been proud, that she didn't made a mistake, again, which had forced him to redo this punishment. He had rewarded her for her improvement by taking her to council one day._

She felt the life burning in her, while she recognized the soothing cold blue, caused by her amazing fire. Her fire was hotter now, because of him, to honor him.

_Her father had announced her a special reward at council. She should show her knowledge about laws and should judge a case of treason, in this special case, for hiding bending abilities._

_Azula remembered, how her anger about such a crime had clouded her mind. The Nation was in war and every bender had to serve the army. Hiding away the own bending before the Nation was a threat for the wellbeing of the Nation. Such a shameful action deserved death and she had vocalized this judgment under the eyes of the Fire Lord. She had been so proud, as she had seen the smile growing on her fathers lips, while he had placed a hand thankful on her shoulder. She had felt her her prod face fading, as the stable boy was thrown before her father, his arm burned like hers before. Her look has been made of stones and her throat was dry, as her father had asked him for some words of defense. The boy had withstood his look. He had smiled at her, as he had answered and it had been the same smile, he had given her, as he had healed her arm. It gave her the strength to prevent her tears from floating her eyes. _

_ **'Beacuse she's worthy.' ** _

_She had felt her lip quivering, as her father had announced her judgment, she had made moments, before the boy was thrown on the ground before her. It had cut deep in her soul, as he had thanked her again in front of this boy for her perfect choice of fate in this case._

She finished her kata with a last forceful punch. The room fell dark for a moment, until Ozai lighted up the fire pits. A satisfied smile was on his lips.

"Perfect, my daughter."

Azula smirked and bowed before her father, who came at her side. His voice had a smug thickness and a little smile was around his lips.

"Your blue fire is Agni's blessing for this Nation, my child. You're really born lucky."

She felt a painful flicker rushing over her face for a moment. Her father must have noticed it, because the corners of his mouth had jerked up a bit. He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment, before he left the trainings room.

Azula felt her legs shaking and she fell on her knees. The fire died within the pits and she lighted a blue flame in her palm and focused on her breathing. She had never found out the name of this poor boy or why he had done this for her, but she has never forget the lessons, she had learned back in these days. Ozai had purged his past from the files in the Palace.

Her fire had turned blue at her next training with her father. It was a way to bring back this fascinating blue glow. It was a way to remind her, what she was owing him. It was a way to remind her, what he had done for her.

He had addressed her as worthy.

She wouldn't fail him.

Her fire would burn for both, now. To remind her, that she has to fit his judgment. To remind her, that she had to be perfect for him, worthy for this blue blessing, she has received, thanks to him. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, as she closed her hand to a fist. The darkness surrounded her, as some lonely sobs escaped her mouth and she brushed over her arm with her fingertips, wishing to find some old scars instead of flawless skin.


End file.
